Loud Backstories
by Marauder of Our Stars
Summary: Join the Louds in a journey back in time, to find the reasons for many Loud House oddities. Like why Lisa is a genius, why Clyde is Lincoln's bestie. YOU can be part of it, just leave a suggestion review, and watch it grow into a story. What are you waiting for? Come on in and read this fan-fiction. You definitely won't regret it!
1. Clyde

**Just some one shots about how things happened in the Loud Family (in this one because it took place 7 years ago Lola and Lana were just born. Lisa, the twins and Lily haven't been born yet.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Loud House. The credit for that goes to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

"Have a great day at school honey, and make sure you eat your peanut butter sandwich!" Rita Loud exclaimed.

"I will!" Lincoln replied.

It was early September. The first day of school came.

"Logan Griffin is literally into me. I think he might ask me out," Lori said.

"Out to where? Leni asked.

Everybody rolled their eyes.

A boy was crying on the sidewalk. He, unlike most other kids, did not have a lunchbox. He only had sauerkraut. Lincoln sat next to him and asked

"What's wrong?" Lincoln asked.

"A kid took all my lunch except for sauerkraut, they said, 'whiners weepers, stealers keepers,'"

"I'll trade you half a sandwich for half a bag of sauerkraut," Lincoln grinned.

"Really? thank you!"

"What did your parents make you?"

"A simple souffle with Mac and cheese. Also with some apple juice,"

A grunt of pain was heard. When they looked to where the sound came from, it was Lori pulling a dirty blond, rugged handsome boy by the ear.

"Is THIS, the poor boy you stole from?" She asked demandingly.

The boy was near tears. "Yes," he said in a strangled voice.

"Now give them back,"

Lincoln unknowingly put the sauerkraut onto his sandwich, and ate it. An explosion of flavor entered Lincoln's mouth.

This happened when Lori was getting someone to give Clyde his lunch. In this she succeded.

"Now say sorry," she demanded.

When the boy hesitated, she twisted his ear.

"Sorry Clyde!" He shouted in a high-pitched voice.

When his ear was released, he ran away.

"Uh, Um, hehe, thank... hehe... you," Clyde mumbled nervously.

"It's no big deal, a friend of Lincoln is a friend of mine!"Lori replied.

After Lori left, Licoln said, "Friend sounds great if you want to,"He said.

"OF COURSE! I mean, okay," Clyde replied.

"I'm Lincoln,"

"I'm Clyde, and who was that pretty girl? and how old is she?"

"My sister and 10,"

"I think I love her,"

 **GOODBYE GUYS BUT I TAKE BACKSTORY AND LENGTH SUGGESTIONS.**


	2. Lincoln's Hair

**Do you want me to have Lincoln speak to the viewers? Review to answer.**

 **A/N: Senior Citizens day is on August 21** **st** **so this is in the summer. (Mrs. Loud right now would be pregnant with Lily.)**

Lincoln didn't always have white hair, it actually was black. But that happened two years ago. It was senior citizens eve a long time ago.

"Senior Citizens get a FREE ICE MEAL?" Lincoln shouted.

"What's an ice meal?" Clyde questioned.

"Flippy teamed up with Cool Cold and celebrated this by making a slushy in a cone, topped with root beer ice cream!" Lincoln answered. "It's said to be so cold, the brain freeze lasts for a week!"

"That sound good Lincoln, but

"Just buy it," Clyde said.

"I don't have any money,"

"Just ask your parents,"

"If one Loud gets something, all of the louds Louds want something," Lincoln replied. "Word spreads fast in the Loud house,"

"Too bad buddy, I'm going to ask _my_ parents. I can get some for you,"

"For your own good, no thanks. My sisters would try to piggyback on it, nothing good comes without my sisters' knowledge

Lincoln walked home, kicking a rock all the way. He opened the door to the loud Loud household. He sighed, which was inaudible in the noise in the home. He knew there were some disadvantages to having 9 sisters but he never thought that it would get in the middle of frozen goodness.

He moped up to his room. Lisa stopped him. "I have heard you wanted some 'ice cream', I may have a solution to the senior citizen limitation."

"Were you spying on me?" Lincoln asked the toddling genius.

"Bend down please," Lisa replied.

Lincoln obeyed. She plucked a red flashing chip from his rich black hair.

"So you WERE spying on me, weren't you?" Lincoln shouted.

"Affirmative, but just to test out my nanophone,"Lisa replied

She gave Lincoln a blueberry muffin. "This Cyanococcus tritcum spp delicacy will accelerate your Senescence. Dairy is its solvent. I extended the amount of time of the deglutition process, so you have two minutes before it starts digesting,"

"Okay thanks Lisa," Lincoln replied.

The next day couldn't come fast enough. Lincoln stayed up all night, unable to gain a wink of sleep before the next day. When nine came, he leaped out of bead fully dressed. He was the first one in the inside scoop. He ate the cupcake, and felt a jolt of electricity. Some hair covering the top of the head fell out. His hair turned white. He grew and hunched over.

He may have been lucky Lisa was in need of a test subject but his luck just ran out. Apparently another senior citizen was there too. The line was one person long, unfortunately it takes him 4 seconds to decide what he wants but it took them 4ever. When it was his turn, he ordered the ice meal, and he gulped it down. He could feel his hair growing back and himself getting shorter. His back was un-hunched.

He walked home with a major brain freeze but it was worth it.

When he walked in Luan giggled, "Whites up, hahaha get it? Get it?"

Lincoln was confused, but didn't ask.

When he reached upstairs, Leni asked, "Is that a new trend?"

Lincoln's confusion deepened.

"Holy Mackerel, Lincoln! The melanin in in your pilus has been drained completely!" Lisa shouted. "What will the parental units say? Did you wait more than two minutes to eat your frozen dairy product?"

"This guy in front of me had taken long," Lincoln responded.

Lincoln thought about the meaning of what Lisa said. It finally hit him. "My hair is WHITE?" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Affirmative,"

Lincoln ran to a mirror and screamed. Then thought and said, "Actually, it's not that bad,"

From that day on, Lincoln Loud's hair as white as snow and his trademark look.


	3. Bun-Bun

**A/N: This is nine to ten years ago, The following Louds are not here, Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, and Lucy,**

 **Let the fanfic BEGIN!**

"…That's why the Boogeyman eats little boys named Lincoln Loud, when they're sleeping," Lori said.

"Lori Loud!" Mrs. Loud exclaimed, "I hope you're not telling your little brother scary stories again,"

The damage was already done, Lincoln was in loud tears. He was terrified. He even pooped.

"You cause the problem, YOU clean the diaper," Rita said shoving wipes and diapers in her face.

"But Mommy, I was only kidding,"

"No buts, only diaper changing,"

Lori pouted while she cleaned the mess in her brother's diapers. She gagged as the smell wafted into her nostrils.

"Ha-ha, you have to change my diaper," Lincoln taunted.

"Shut up little brat," She said inaudibly.

Lincoln had his diaper cleaned and was _supposed_ to be ready for bed, but he mentally wasn't. When they turned off the lights he cried loudly. When one of them snored (thinking it was the Boogeyman) he cried loudly. Almost everything they did put the young Lincoln on edge. They managed to sleep, for a few hours.

"We are going to have to get you a binky," She said to Lincoln.

"Yay!" Lincoln exclaimed.

They drove to the mall, and looked for the perfect stuffed animal. They had no avail, though after hours of searching, this is all Mrs. Loud heard.

"No"

"No thank you,"

"Definitely not,"

"I'm bored Mommy,"

"I'm tired Mommy,"

"I'm hungry Mommy,"

"Why are you pulling your hair, Mommy?"

Soon, Lincoln was fast asleep in the shopping cart, and Mrs. Loud was wishing she was too. She trudged into the car and sped home half-awake. She nodded off every so often, but was lucky to fall on the horn. When she reached the house, she was so tired that she left Lincoln in the car. Unfortunately, Vanzilla's child locks didn't work. After a well-deserved nap, Lincoln left the car.

Before he knew it Lincoln was on the side of Archer Street, unnoticed by passing cars. He made it to Campbell City. He met a boy who was no less than six years older than him.

"What are you doing alone, little boy?" He asked.

"I'm looking for the perfect binky, have you seen one?" Lincoln asked.

"Wait right here um- what's your name?"

"Lincoln Loud,"

"Ok, wait right here Lincoln,"

"Okay,"

The boy dashed to his home. Lincoln realized he was far from home in an unknown place. So he did what every baby's instinct is when they're uncomfortable. He cried, and cried, until the boy, his parents, and his sister came back.

"Oh my, do your parents know you're here?" The boy's mom asked.

"No," Lincoln said.

"Do you know their phone number"?

The same answer came.

The Dad looked on Yellow Page and found the Louds.

"Hi, this is Tom Gretchen, we found your son in the Campbell Park, uhuh, wait you're from ROYAL WOODS? How did your soon get this far? I know my son told me, Okay, I'm on my way,"

After a one hour drive to Royal Woods, Lincoln was put at ease.

"Lincoln," The boy gave Lincoln a stuffed animal rabbit, "This really helps me when I'm scared. His name is Bun-Bun; I'll give him to you if you promise to take care of him,"

"I will! I WILL," Lincoln shouted desperately, as he jumped up and down trying to get it.

"Bye-Bye Bun-Bun. Bye-Bye Lincoln,"

"Wait! What's your name?" Lincoln questioned.

"My name is Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago, Jr., you can call me Bobby, though,"

"Thank you Bobby!"

Lincoln shared a quick hug with his family, and a big hug with Bun-Bun. After that, Lincoln stopped sleeping with his parents. A little while in the future, Lincoln had his own room. And since he got Bun-Bun, he was never afraid of the Boogeyman again.


	4. Comical Underpants

" **YOU HAVE FAILED ME INFAMOUS FUNNY!" I know, I didn't update every day, T-T. But school, and laziness, laziness to not finish this-**

 **This is a couple months before Lily was born**

"… You did WHAT?" Lincoln shouted.

"I believe, I recently have explained, that I've made a concoction that turns your gossypium clothing form together make a creature not unlike the panthera leo. It will be the first creature that doesn't need H2O, or any nutrition related macromolecules," Lisa explained excitedly, "It's a small price to pay for science,"

"Well at least I still have these clothes," Lincoln said, "No one will reali-"

Everything except his underwear flew over to Lisa's room. A roar of pleasure came from Lisa's room. Lincoln shuddered at the thought of trying to get his clothes from that creature.

"This is meant to be a controlled experiment, so, because of that favor I did for you, you are the test subject," Lisa said. "And also, do not worry about your undergarments, those will stay,"

"That 'favor' gave me WHITE HAIR!" shouted Lincoln. "And I am not going to walk around, almost NAKED to pay you back for a bad favor!"

"Now listen here Lincoln Loud, you either return a favor, or feel my scientific wrath," Lisa threatened.

Lincoln gulped. He could just imagine what terrors Lisa could bestow upon him

"I'll do the favor," Lincoln shuddered quickly.

"Good,"

He read a comic book and noticed, it was COMFORTABLE! When the test was over and Lisa sent the creature into the wild, he stayed in his underwear.

"It seems that it has given you minor brain damage," Lisa speculated.


	5. Using your BRAIN

**This happened one year after Lisa Loud was born. Also, Leni is 14.**

Leni, a girl of many smarts was working on one of her many inventions. She wears a blue lab coat with a blue dress. She was hunched over her desk.

"My neuro trans molecular swapping device is complete!" Leni exclaimed, "Now let's celebrate by going to the-"

"Mall!" Lori finished, excitedly, "OMG Leni, I've been waiting for ever!"

Lori let out her loudest happy squeal.

Leni shook her head, "You're fortunate I dislike seeing you in distress,"

"I'll take what I can get!" Lori cheered.

Leni shook her head. She then set down a machine; it had a handle, with a blue circuit board pattern. The front looked almost like the claw in the crane machine.

The two left the house

Lincoln was not happy. He couldn't have snack time until he spent some quality time with Lisa.

"If no one bonded with their siblings, this house would be even MORE chaotic," Lincoln mimicked, "That rule is so MEAN!"

He stumbles upon Leni's machine.

"I hear babies love this thing!" He said, mistaking it for a mobile, "It'll spin her right to sleep,"

He took a glue stick and glued it to the roof above Lisa. "This'll never come off, and I'll never have to wait for snacktime!" Lincoln shouted, amazed at his genius.

Lincoln soared downstairs, repeatedly shouting, "Lisa fell asleep! Gimme my snack!"

 **Five Hours Later**

Leni was weighed down with all the bags from shopping. Lori, used to it, skipped inside.

"Let's take a SELFIE!" She shouted gleefully.

Begrudgingly, Leni took the photo. In the picture, she was seen clearly frowning.

Leni ran up the steps to meet the love of her life- science. When Leni couldn't find her machine, a high pitched wail was heard throughout the Loud House. She checked every room, even the empty ones for it. She finally found it in Lisa's room. Another wail was heard when she saw Lisa unconscious, and her machine glowing. She punched a few buttons, and the metal turned transparent green. A darker green wisp was flying around, banging on the tempered glass. When the third wail arose from Leni, the Loud Family came up to see what was wrong.

"We heard screaming!" Rita exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Lynn sr. asked.

The whole family began talking at once.

"Leave,"

The whole family said in unison, "What?"

"What I'm going is a huge risk, but the risk factor is higher with many people here," Leni explained, "So please… leave"

Leni raised the machine and a white light flew out. Static filled the air.

 _Warning, system overheating, warning. Termination of neuron cells in_

 _10_

 _9_

 _8_

 _7_

Leni fumbled with the device

 _6_

 _5_

 _4_

Leni quickly jammed her fingers at the buttons

3

2

A burst of light came out. A blue color burst from Leni's forehead while a green light escaped the machine. They swirled each other, then a blue color emerged from the combination.

1

The turquoise flew into Leni and the green into Lisa.

"Egad!" Lisa shouted, "My cranium is aching a terrible lot!"

Leni just sat there and babbled incoherently.

"Oh nonononono," Lisa cried

 **Hours later**

"Is she going to be a baby forever?" Rita asked, worriedly holding Lynn Sr.'s arm.

"Negative parental unit, she will only be mentally retarded for her entire life," Lisa said, emotionless, "She will enjoy trivial teenage hobbies, such as the mall, because I would've when I grew up,"

Rita buried her head into Lynn Sr.'s chest and cried. Lynn Sr. was still trying to keep a strong manly look, but if you looked at his scrunched up face, you could tell he's feeling otherwise. All the Loud children were talking at the same time, saying things like, "OH NO", "Why did this have to happen?" and just plain old sobs.

"I have been affected too. I have a permanent-how do I say it-"

"Nerd voice," Lynn coughed into her hand.

"That actually does describe it accurately, but I was _going_ to say speech sound disorders," Lisa said.

Leni babbled incoherently again.

"I have also gotten an IQ of 185," Lisa explained, "Previously thought to be impossible, but my calculations prove otherwise"

The family looked at her blankly.

"So, will take the responsibility that my older sibling once had, to make the world a better place with the power of science," Lisa said, "I also have TERRIBLE, astigmatism, 20/200 to be exact,"

More blank stares.

"Are you going to ignore that your one year old daughter is talking?" Lisa questioned, agitatedly.

"Speech ya later!" Luan said before she fainted.

Lisa shook her head. The Loud Family looked at the teen who almost graduated college, now reduced to a babbling fool. Lincoln looked down at his feet, thinking about how he caused it.

 **Please read, review, and (if you want) follow!**


End file.
